muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Sid and Marty Krofft
Sid and Marty Krofft are brothers known for producing numerous live-action Saturday morning TV shows in the 1970s, typically featuring colorful costumed characters, puppets, and heavy make-up effects within enchanted worlds. After building the title characters for the 1968 Hanna-Barbera series The Banana Splits, the Kroffts started their own series in 1969, H. R. Pufnstuf. Similar shows The Bugaloos, Lidsville, and Sigmund and the Sea Monsters followed, while The Land of the Lost presented slightly more dramatic peril. Subsequent shows detoured into comedians trapped in space (The Lost Saucer and Far Out Space Nuts) and more adventure-tinged series minus the costumed critters (as with superheroes Elektra Woman and Dyna Girl), alongside puppet work on an assortment of prime-time variety shows. Later series included Pryor's Place with Richard Pryor, the prime-time Spitting Image inspired D.C.'s Follies (with puppets of politicians and celebrities), and a 1991 Land of the Lost revival series (and other remakes), and a return to children's puppetry with Nickelodeon's Mutt & Stuff. Sid Krofft was one of the celebrities present at the theatrical premiere of The Muppets. References *An issue of the comic-book tie-in for the Krofft series Lidsville (about a land of giant talking hats) appears on the door of Hooper's Store, along with other cartoon/funny comic titles. *In the Farscape miniseries The Peacekeeper Wars, Crichton makes references to two different Krofft series. In the first half, he refers to Noranti as Witchiepoo (the heavily made-up witch on H.R. Pufnstuf). In the second half, he calls the Scarran leader Emperor Stahleek "Emperor Sleestak" (after the lumbering lizard men on Land of the Lost). Connections *Susan Boyd played B. J. on Dr. Shrinker (1976-1977) *Ruth Buzzi played Fi on The Lost Saucer (1975) *Kevin Carlson puppeteered on on D.C. Follies (1987-1988) *Tony Charmoli directed every episode of The Bugaloos (1970-1971) and ''Lidsville (1971-1972) and the special Fol-De-Rol (1972) *Cass Elliot played Witch Hazel in Pufnstuf (1970 film) *Thom Fountain puppeteered on D.C. Follies (1987-1989) *Joan Gerber voiced many Krofft characters, including Freddie the Flute and others on H. R. Pufnstuf (1969-1970) and in Pufnstuf (1970 film), Tweeter and Gina Lollawattage on The Bugaloos (1970-1971) all female hats on Lidsville (1971-1972), and the computer G.A.L. in the Far Out Space Nuts episode "It's All in Your Mind" (1975) *H. B. Haggerty played Malek in the Far Out Space Nuts episode "Galaxy's Greatest Athlete" (1975) and a security guard in the Elektra Woman and Dyna Girl episode "The Pharoah" (1976) *Margaret Hamilton played Mrs. Eddles in three episodes of Sigmund and the Sea Monsters (1973) *David Healy played Colonel Roscoe T. Post in the Land of the Lost episode "Hot-Air Artist" (1976) *Michael Kirschenbaum was a staff writer on D.C. Follies (1987-1989) *John Lovelady puppeteered on D.C. Follies (1987-1989) *Danny Mann voiced Tasha on Land of the Lost (1991-1992) *Jim Nabors played Fum on The Lost Saucer (1975) *Richard Pryor played himself, Bummer, Chills, and others on Pryor's Place (1984) *Allan Trautman puppeteered on Pryor's Place (1984) and D.C. Follies (1988-1989) *Frank Welker voiced the title character on Wonderbug (1976-1978) *Mary Wickes played Zelda on Sigmund and the Sea Monsters (1973-1975) *Fred Willard played Fred the bartender on D.C. Follies (1987-1989) __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:TV References